


Mind Mischief

by Rainbowgasm



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Is Pewdieplier we are talking about, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, So much Sexual Tension are you serious?, Tb to when they were cool, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgasm/pseuds/Rainbowgasm
Summary: Felix consumes Mark's thoughts more than usual when they meet for PAX Prime 2015





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back in pog form [sorta]
> 
> Pfft this took literal ages.  
> I said something on the last chapter I uploaded of [‘Platonic’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553790/chapters/7825571) [A work of mine you might like if this fic caught your attention!] about how I was writing a one-shot and stuff and well, I did... Here it is, buuuuuut I have a few things to say:
> 
> \- I started writing this almost exactly a year ago, when things were considerably different in YouTube. Pewds was more cheerful and Mark wasn't annoying af, so if the characters or their relationship seems a bit off or weird, that's why. [I adore Mark, okay? But LET'S BE HONEST PPL! [Mark 2015](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOjppbCHvbE&list=LLMKtwoNnJ-BnVzispxyNLdA&index=588) , [Mark 2016](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7MKiaIVAbM) ]
> 
> \- I think I mentioned something about Pewds having 40 million subscribers instead of his current 52 million. Yeh, like I mentioned, I wrote this a year ago, sorry. But I wanted to keep that bc I’m trying to portray their 2015/2016-ish selves. This fic actually takes place [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jkc0QxQ-3t4) .
> 
> \- I made this with the intention of a one-shot but, well… Ah, you’ll see at the end but SPOILER ALERT, it’s kind of a cliffhanger [or more like a boner killer idk]. And I could tell you that I would continue this if you like but we know how that went for ‘Platonic’. So I was thinking, if any of you could help me end this fic and/or even help me out with ‘Platonic’, that would be pretty rad!
> 
> -Also, I was really desperate to post this. It was haunting me, I tell ya’. And I didn’t edit it so I hope is not as messy.
> 
> And that’s it, sorry for the long note! Idk if I’ll be around here a lot but feel free to hmu in any social media! I’m mostly active on:
> 
>    
> [Tumblr](http://adorabloodthirsty-butt.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/rainbowgasm/)

He wasn’t gonna bother saying ‘Hi’ to the blond, he wasn’t _even_ going to ask what was he doing there. He thought he would have a nice time on PAX Prime, just hanging out with Jack like he always liked to do on conventions the Irish was able to go to; with Ken, because he barely saw the guy and well, other guys and, of course, his fans.

But what was **_he_ ** doing **_here_**?

It was weird seeing Felix. He was surely way too busy to go to conventions -like Mark supposed he was and that’s why he never went to one- he could simply just _leave_.

The Swedish turned around after telling Ken and Mary to hold on a sec, and approached to him and Jack “Hey, Jack. Are we leaving soon or- Hey, Mark!”

The brunet glared at him, knowing that the guy interrupted them on purpose in a childish attempt to remind Mark they haven’t made contact since he arrived to the restaurant 30 minutes ago.

He was immediately aware of his rude behavior and, even though he really didn’t care if the other youtuber got offended, he managed to smile at him and soften his gaze because he wasn’t a bad guy after all “Hey!” He shook the pale hand that was given to him and turned to Jack to see if he would respond at the obvious made-up suggestion.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. Should we? I mean, Mark just arrived” Jack tilted his head at the strong man who nodded and turned to Felix.

“I can see that! I didn’t know, though. He didn’t even come to say Hi” Felix dragged the last word on a fake-sad way.

“Uh- I…” Mark stuttered.

“Because Ken and Mary told me you did greet them”

Mark blushed slightly at the accusation; he didn’t want Jack, the now present Ken and Mary and, the approaching, Jordi and Jelle, to know he has been purposely ignoring the Swedish.

“S-Sorry, I-“

“I’m just playing with you, Mark!” the blond chuckled, patting Mark’s shoulder, and turned to face everyone else “What do you say, guys? Do we stay or… I don’t know, go somewhere else…?”

“I know a really cool place near here” Mary said, then shrugged “I don’t know if you guys would like to go. It would involve dancing” she gestured with her arms a silly dance.

Ken put his arm around her “Sounds good to me”

“Huh, whatever you say, guys. I’m not that much into dancing but I’m okay with anything” Jack’s rasp and accented voice sounded nonchalant.

Jordi and Jelle shrugged and everyone turned to see the two left youtubers.

“It actually sounds fun. And I have seen you dance, Mark, so don’t even mention it” Felix chuckled as well as the others.

“Leave me alone!” Mark said playfully to the others and followed when everyone made their way outside to the big black van parked just in front of the building.

Ken was at the driver’s seat, Mary next to him; behind them, Jordi and Jelle and at the last seats, Felix pulled Jack and Mark with him. The van started and everyone started talking about how excited they were about getting to see each other and for the convention the day after. While Mary talked to Jordi and Jelle, Felix leaned past Mark’s lap to poke the Irish’s leg.

“So glad to see you, man” Felix said in a weird, mocking way.

“Felix, I swear to God, if you say that one more time I’m going to punch you so hard” Jack said –not really- irritated.

Felix laughed wholeheartedly dropping his head back “No, but seriously, man” he squeezed at Jack’s knee “I really am”

Jack smiled at Felix, he returned the smile and looked up at Mark who was watching him, annoyed that he just threw himself on him and had an elbow buried on his thigh. Felix withdrew his body off Mark and sat back with a “Sorry” then nudged Mark’s strong shoulder with his “I’m happy to see you too, Mark. We actually haven’t talked to each other in a long time, have we?”

“No, we haven’t” Mark’s brows raised at the honestly surprising realization “Probably like a year ago”

“Yeah, that’s true. Where have you been hiding, eh?”

“It’s you who hide from everyone, even your fans” he wanted to be honest but not for the comment to sound so harsh.

“Ouch” Jack twisted his mouth in a pain grimace.

“I…I didn’t mean it like that” Mark scratched his head and looked away, struggling to decide if he should let out a chuckle to decrease some tension from the still echoing statement.

“Coming from you, Mark-senpai, it actually hurts” Felix fluttered his eyes to Mark who was now watching him with a face that showed that if the car wasn’t full of his fellow youtubers, he would be more than happy to print the Swede’s logo right on his pretentious little wan face. Mark **_hated_** when Felix did that. He didn’t care if someone else mocked him, but if it was Felix, he would lose his shit. Not only did the blond make inappropriate comments every time they made a collab together, making him stutter and look like an idiot, wasting the brunet’s precious time editing and cutting off the parts where strong flush spread from his neck to the rest of his face.

The part that infuriated him the most was the extremely annoying way Felix has to make fun of people, like he’s some kind of imbecile. If he has a problem with someone, he should fucking say it to their faces. And Mark knew it was some idiotic superiority complex the guy must have or something. He also knew –was told, and thought to himself many times- that probably his hate was due to jealousy. How many times have people compared him to the Swedish? That was kind of a normal thing for ‘Let’s play’ youtubers, it’d always have, he _knew_. But him, especially him, what was up with **him**?

Before Mark could even say a word, they arrived to the club Mary mentioned, everyone got out of the car and looked at the fairly big building. From the outside it could be seen it was pretty dark except for a few bright pink, purple and green lights that were peeking out from the entrance where a large buff guy was standing.

“This pretty much looks like a place where nerds like us don’t belong” Jack giggled as they entered after showing their IDs to the big man.

“Say it for yourself” Felix was wiggling his hips, shaking his butt quite nicely for someone with a waist like his “Am I cool with the kids yet?” He brought his open hands a little above his head, moving them rhythmically with closed eyes and started beatboxing the repetitive song vibrating on their feet.

“Not even close” Jelle said and made the classic ‘hand on the nape, other hand on the ankle and try not to hit your face with your knee’. The others laughed but the two guys actually blushed and froze when they noticed that almost half of the club was staring at them. As they all walked to the bar, Mark leaned to Felix so he could hear him even with the loud music and shouted “I thought you were shameless"

The other smiled at Mark, a little challenging “Are you?"

The brunet stared for a minute, thinking about something to say but Felix was already asking for a drink to the bartender and Jack stepped in front of him with two Budweisers, giving one to Mark.

“I don’t really like being in places like these” Jack shouted (It wasn’t unusual for him) “It’s pretty loud and I feel like anyone could put something in my drink at any moment”

“I thought Irish were indestructible” Mark said after a sip.

“Roofies is our kryptonite”

Mark chuckled, he wasn’t that comfortable either but he _did_ like dancing and the adrenaline from it, it was intoxicating. Felix showed up with some margaritas and put them on the table near the bar where all of the youtubers were gathered.

“You could have told me you already had drinks before I bought all these, you assholes”

“It’s not like we’re gonna throw them away, Felix” Mary laughed.

They all took an almost simultaneous sip of their respective drink and started to go on another animated conversation about what were they going to do at the convention and after it; the request for a lobby party was vouched by everyone. It was way too convenient that everyone were staying at the same hotel.

Suddenly, the DJ cut off the loud electronic music for a moment, earning some booing and drunk cursings. Then, he started playing some angsty teenage music and everyone at the pub cheered except for the 7 youtubers who didn’t really recognized the dark environment of the beat.

Jack suddenly jerked when a young slightly nasal voiced echoed all around the place “Is- “ everyone on the table turned to face him “Is that Fall Out Boy…?”

Expecting snorts or teasing, Jack chuckled at how everyone leaned their head back, stayed static and listened carefully to the melody.

“Yeah, it _actually_ is!” Mary chuckled as well “Oh my God, this was my jam back in high school!” she started bobbing her head, the others following as they began to remember the cheerful song.

“Yeah, I remember when this was famous like a bazillion years ago” Felix said and Mary playfully glared at him.

“Thanks”

“N-no! Hahaha I didn’t- Sorry!”

“It’s okay, Felix” she laughed.

Mark was a little surprised at how awkward Felix could be sometimes. He was aware of the fact that most youtubers overreact or at least more than they would in real life, and the Swedish was an expert on that. But when it came to everyday social interactions, the pale man seemed more aware of what he said or did, maybe not that much around his similars, but he absolutely didn’t behave like he did on his videos. He wasn’t as carefree as everyone that just met the celebrity would expect him to be. He _did_ have shame.

More of those nostalgic 90’s - 00’s happy punk songs kept playing and no one was really feeling that was a nice beat to dance to so they just kept drinking and chatting comfortably. At some point, a weird, similar style, but kind of heavy metal song that no one could spot started playing.

Jack, who was talking to Mark, stopped listening to the American and narrowed his eyes, drumming his fingers on his lips.

“Man, are you even listening?”

“Oh! Sorry, Mark…I just …What the actual fuck is this song?”

Mark rolled his eyes “I don’t know, dude. I’m not really into music”

“It sounds familiar, though” Mary pointed out “It sounds so…Finnish metal kind of thing…”

“Who listens to Finnish metal, what the hell?” Ken laughed, turning to his girlfriend.

“Interesting people do!” the Australian stuck her tongue out to the bearded man.

“Ooh. It’s so catchy, though!” Felix mocked at the lyrics which basically consisted on a series of cusses. It was a really angry song emitted by a rough but nice screaming voice.

Everyone drank their margaritas Felix had brought when they finished their previous drinks, staring at the weird teenagers jumping and shaking their long, bright colored strands on the dance floor. Except Mark, he kept his eyes on the energetic blond as he got up, pulled Jack up and imitated the teens and encouraged the Irish to do the same, and he did.

He watched Felix thrusting his hips and messing his golden hair. _The song is indeed delightful and catchy_ , Mark thought, sarcastically.

_Motherfuckers, mothersuckers just like you_ __  
We don't know, who don't know, what they should do with their lives  
Motherfuckers, motherfuckers just like you... 

His glare was so intense that somewhere between his dance Felix turned to see the stronger man. The blond bit his lip and wiggled his brows at Mark, startling him, and looking away. When his eyes returned to the Swedish, he had his back at him but he was still watching him over his shoulder with an inviting grin. His pale hands traveled slowly from the front of his thighs to his hips, he then caressed his butt with spread fingers, returned to his hips and brushed his sides all the way up above his head, finishing his movement for the brunet.

Mark gulped, and flicked his eyes around to make sure he wasn’t the only one watching this, just to notice that the other four youtubers had left the table and Jack was really into his own little dance. He brought his attention once more to Felix, who was now facing him entirely from feet away. His blue eyes looked gray on the dim light; they were staring right into Mark’s almost black eyes, a huge smirk splattered across his face. He blinked at the sudden realization that he was on his feet now and walking towards Felix, he stopped himself and turned to look at Jack watching him wide-eyed and with a raised brow.

“Whoa, dude. Are you okay?” he shouted in his ear.

“I…” Mark heaved “I don’t… I don’t think I am…”

“Dude, how much did you drink?” Jack grabbed his shoulder, worried.

“Whaddaya mean? We just got here, I had a beer and a margarita”

Jack frowned and leaned down to look at Mark’s unfocused eyes staring at the floor with a dizzy gaze. “Dude, we’ve been here for hours. Ken and the others left some time ago. Felix and I are here because we thought you wanted to stay”

The American blinked again and looked around, he felt light-headed and couldn’t quite control his movements; his upper body was tilting and he suddenly felt like he was going to fall forward until a thin but firm hand pressed on his buff chest and an arm held his shoulders.

“Wowowow!” he recognized the rarely gentle voice of the blond near his ear as Felix ducked his head to put Mark’s arm around his neck “Hang in there, man. We are leaving now. Jack, call a cab, please”

The Irish was standing frozen at the sight of his almost unconscious friend but snapped out of it as soon as Felix called his name “Ah, yes, yes, of course. Keep him awake”

“Of course I will! What do you think I am? An idiot?” everyone has heard Felix shout, pretty much all the world have. It was so classic. His girly, scared, mocking shouts. But this time, he shouted with such sharpness and sentiment that it scared Jack for a moment.

Felix sat Mark on a chair near the bathrooms where the public telephones were. He took the other’s face in his hands and shook him slightly “How you doin’, Mark?”

Mark grumbled, his eyes were almost closed, and what could be seen of his pupils were so dilated that it almost occupied his entire iris.

“Mark…Mark!” Felix shook the raven-haired head one more time when he noticed Mark was drifting off “Mark, listen to me. Do you remember what you drank?” Mark mumbled something Felix couldn’t understand, and he started to fall asleep again “Mark!” Felix slapped him slightly “You can’t sleep, dude. We don’t know what you took. It might be dangerous”

“Wah wuh yu ke _rr_ ” Mark blabbed staring up at Felix with unfocused eyes “Yu don ke _rr_ bout nofin’”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Felix frowned incredulous “Yo, Mark!” this time Felix slapped Mark hard to wake him up, making the brunet jerk his head up wide-eyed, get on his feet and grasp the blond’s throat. Felix gasped in surprise and struggled to take the strong hands off his neck, the other pushed him against the wall. Felix moaned, pressing his palms against Mark’s shoulders, hoping he would back off, but the other man made pressure on Felix’s Adam’s apple with his thumbs making him gag.

“…Mark…” Felix moaned, now pushing the stronger man’s forehead and chin.

“Yu look _shooo_ weak n’ helpless” Mark kept dragging his words even with all the energy that was going through him “40 million… whe _r_  ar dei _r_ ight naw? Whe _r_ a _r_ dei to help yu? Huh?”

Felix parted his lips to let out another moan “M-Mark…Stop”

Mark eyed the full redness of Felix’s lips and licked his own “Yu a _r_ su _sch_ a fuckin’ tease, yu know da’?” Mark’s hands let go, and Felix stepped back and gasped wetly for air, coughing violently “Su _sch_ a fuckin’ tease” Mark managed to say before his knees got weak and fell shoulder first against the wall and to the floor.

“Mark!!” was all the brunet could hear before he completely blacked out.

*

There was an intense thick pain in his head when he woke up, his eyelids heavy and sweaty. When he managed to open his eyes, a bright but gentle light went through them. He was lying on a fluffy bed, in a beige room, wide and nice. It had all kinds of luxuries from where he could see. A complete kitchen, a mini bar, a wide-screen TV, a large coffee table surrounded by elegant chairs and two fancy chandeliers were hanging from the roof.

“Yeah… Yeah, he puked” he heard a light whisper behind him “I believe he’s okay now… Yeah, he’ll be okay by then, if not, we could always cancel-… Yes-Yeah, I know he’s doing two-… Well, yeah! But he can’t just be almost dying in front of a bunch of people… I know he’s not dying, you know what I mean!” he recognized Felix’s voice and turned his throbbing head to look at the blond sitting on the bed, facing the big windowsill next to the it, phone near his ear. “I don’t even know if he booked in this hotel… Well, if he did I didn’t know his room… He slept on my bed… No, of course I didn’t, I slept on a couch… Yes, okay…” Felix turned at the shuffling sounds and looked down at the brunet “He’s waking up, we’ll meet you guys at 12… Oh, I believe a Russian military base is awfully nice this time of the year. Where else? In the lobby!... Yes… Yes, okay… See ya’” he hung up the phone and turned around completely and carefully shook the other man’s shoulder “Hey, buddy” he whispered.

Mark groaned in response, he stretched slowly, raising his arms to hold the headboard, his toes curling. Felix smiled at Mark’s rigid hipbones and navel showing under his white shirt.

“Pewds…” he groaned “What are you doing here…?”

“This is kind of, well, my room” Felix chuckled.

The raven-haired blinked, nonchalant “…What am I doing here?”

The Swede let out a quiet laugh “Let’s just say we won’t take our eyes off of you next time we go drinking”

A shiver crept up Marks spine when he saw yellowy-purple bruises and light red coloring Felix’s wan neck, his thin scarf unable to hide it. He raised a heavy arm to reach for Felix, and when the golden-haired flinched in respond, Mark’s chest went cold. “I… didn’t…” he gulped “Did I…?”

“Oh!... Uh… It-its okay, it doesn’t hurt” Felix waved a hand “It really doesn’t matter, I was kind of drunk too. I’m sure I did something to piss you off” he forced a chuckle and cleared his throat.

The brunet slowly lifted himself into a sitting position and looked at Felix’s eyes with honest regret and guilt “Man, I’m sorry… I’m seriously sorry. What the hell is wrong with me?!” he raised his voice, showing actual disgust for himself.

“Hey, don’t worry” Felix murmured softly “You know what you should worry about? It’s almost 10:20 and you’re still in bed. Did you forget what day it is? It’s convention day, baby!” he bounced on the bed and Mark grunted at the sudden motion.

“Yeah” he laughed weakly dragging his legs out of bed “Uh” he froze “W-why am I not wearing any pants?”

“Oh, right, that. I had a little fun with you last night” Felix winked at him as he walked away and flashed a smile.

Mark blushed furiously and widened his eyes.

“Just kidding!” Felix giggled at Mark’s reaction “I think taking off your pants was the last thing you managed to do before you collapsed”

“Oh! Uh, g-good to know” Mark chuckled awkwardly, the redness of his face getting deeper every second. He got up carefully and tugged at his shirt trying to cover himself. He didn’t really know why, he was wearing some loose boxers only showing from the middle of his thighs down.

“Mark, you don’t have anything I haven’t seen before” Felix rolled his eyes looking at Mark from the kitchen counter, chin on hand.

Mark startled at Felix’s comment and shivered lightly “Wh- do you mean…?”

Felix laughed loudly smacking the counter, Mark’s legs felt wobbly “You are the biggest dork, you knew that?” he laughed again at the brunet’s questioning look “I have one too?”

“Uh, right. Right… I know that!” he stopped struggling with his shirt and walked to the bathroom “Oh, I’m sorry. Can I?”

“Of course” the blond responded not taking his eyes off his mug, pouring freshly made coffee “Want some?”

“What?!” Mark stiffened again; his face could be mistaken for a tomato by now.

“Coffee, Mark!” Felix laughed again.

“Y-yeah. Thanks” Mark facepalmed himself so hard that Felix startled and turned to look at him but Mark had already ran into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped at the speed of light, the water made him shiver and his teeth clattered. It was ice cold. It didn’t matter as long as he could get rid of the steaming heat layered over his body, he could be buried in snow for all he cared.

Not long after, he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another drying his fluffy raven hair. The first thing he saw was the Swedish sitting on the bed staring at his phone with nothing but a similar towel around his slim waist, he sipped his mug and placed it on a coffee table next to him where another mug was lying. Felix lifted his head, his eyes delayed to bathe in the sight of the size and firmness of the brunet’s body, suppressing a gasp. “I…” Felix heaved lightly staring intensely at Mark’s torso, he snapped back to reality and cleared his throat “That was a quick shower” He smiled, a noticeable pink tint colored his pale cheeks.

“Yeah…” he ran nervous fingers through his hair.

“Well, my turn” Felix hopped out of bed and walked pass Mark, his shoulder grazing slightly with the American’s, and entered the bathroom.

Mark took off the towel that was encircling his waist and stretched; after letting out a quiet grunt, he came to the realization that he left his clothes inside the bathroom. His chest trembled as the thought of going in there and watching Felix sharing his nudity.

Before he could think of anything else, and echoing voice could be heard from the bathroom “There’s a clean change of clothes on the bed, Mark”

The brunet turned to look at the jeans and light blue T-shirt nicely folded near the foot of the bed. “Whose clothes are these?”

There was a little pause “Mine”

Mark gasped “I- No, no way. No, Pewds. Thanks a lot but I can’t. I’m going to wear a cosplay, I need to find my luggage anyway” he chuckled nervously.

Another pause “Okay, but you can take those to go search for it. I’m taking the ones here to the laundry”

Mark was about to say something but knew by now that it was no use “Thanks a lot”

“Don’t even mention it” even with the sound of the shower running, he could hear a grin in the other’s voice.

“Uh, I’m still going to look for my cosplay, though”

A pause.

“Yeah, okay”

Shower running.

Mark grabbed the clothes and put them on. He immediately felt the softness, the sweet but masculine scent of the fabric and inhaled deeply. He let out a sigh, feeling lightheaded by the pure essence of Felix.

He snapped out of it and remembered the coffee mug getting cold next to him. He sipped it carefully and let out another satisfied sigh. He didn’t remember the last time he had this; freshly made coffee served specifically for him by someone else, someone who worried and treated him nicely, someone getting ready while he was in bed… The context now was quite different, though.

The echoing splashing water sound ceased abruptly and after some seconds, the bathroom door opened letting out a warm steamy soapy breeze. Felix got out with, again, just a towel around his thin waist. He smiled briefly at Mark who was staring casually at the blond’s flushed skin, mug pressed against his lips. Felix let the towel fall, giving the raven-haired a small heart attack just to reveal he already had his underwear on, he then moved to one of his backpacks.

Mark tried not to look at the Swedish while he leaned to search for his clothes, concentrating only in his mug and the bittersweet taste making its strong presence inside his mouth.

Without even noticing, Felix was already fully dressed, way too quickly. Mark wondered if it was because of him being there. Felix took a deep, loud breath and turned around looking down at Mark on the bed.

“Mark…” the American looked up from his mug when he listened his name. “You… _do_ know I’m only messing with you, right?”

Mark raised his brow, staring at Felix with a questioning look “Huh?”

“I’m like this with, well, everyone. You don’t need to be alarmed or anything”

The brunet swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and his face felt hot with embarrassment “I…don’t”

“I’m not trying to _tease_ you… or anything”

Mark’s face went serious; he blinked slowly and looked away before returning his gaze to the Swedish “I know, why would you?”

Felix opened his mouth to say something and closed it again “I’m not gay” he finally said, supposedly nonchalant.

“Neither am I”

Felix chewed the inside of his cheek “I have a girlfriend”

Mark thought for a minute “I know” he answered calmly.

Felix almost whispered “…Yeah”

Mark stood up to make his way to the door, he stopped near Felix and was about to excuse himself when he looked at the huge blue eyes in front of him; they showed something he’d never seen in them before. The blond’s entire face appeared to be in some kind of filter that made him distinct from his usual self. His eyes were almost puppy-like, the noon light going through the window made his eyelashes spark giving the sapphire hues an even more dazzling look. His scruffy sandy stubble -slightly darker than his hair- contrasted subtly with his whitish, glowing skin. Felix was staring back and eyed Mark’s mouth briefly before putting his lower lip between his teeth. Mark felt weak and just conscious enough to lean in and crash his lips with the Swedish’s, who received them with a slight flinch and the faintest of gasps.

It felt way too natural for Mark to wrap his arms around Felix’s slim waist and it seemed like the blond had interlocked his fingers in the ebony strands a thousand times. The American parted his lips slightly, a small request that Felix complied; Mark groaned at the back of his throat whilst Felix’s quiet moan dropped from his mouth and flew all the way to Mark’s groin. Their mouths moved hungrily and desperate as if their lives depended on the weave of the other’s tongue. The silence was soon occupied by rustling, Felix’s soft noises and Mark’s quick breathing.

Eventually, Felix broke away from the kiss, panted swiftly and looked at Mark’s face, only inches from his, with a dazed expression. His arms were still around Mark’s neck and the stronger man could see the craving in the other’s flushed face.

Mark licked his lips slowly. _What the hell was he doing?_ This is the man who made fun of him countless times, the spoiled youtuber; he shouldn’t fall for his tricks, like everybody. He _hated_ him, right? Then, why did his hands traveling from the blond’s spine to his firm backside send this warmth down his abdomen?

Felix whimpered when Mark squeezed his buttocks gently and regarded him with another lustful spark in his eyes. He felt lightheaded and he was almost entirely sure Felix did too.

“Felix…” Mark called him by his name for the first time in years.

“Hmm…?” Felix murmured, drunkenly.

Mark let his forehead rest against Felix’s “What’re we doing?”

Mark could see Felix’s eyes darting down to his chest, he sighed deeply, then they were back to his, dilated; his pupil sucking the sheer cerulean. The brunet felt the other’s thigh pressing slightly against his restricted manhood; he bit his lip “I don’t think I care”

 Mark grunted and Felix kissed him again, just as physical as before. They simultaneously gasped for air and Mark wasted no time in licking Felix’s neck, kissing it wetly, nibbling at the bruised skin, biting, successfully earning another satisfied sound from the Swede. The movements of Felix’s leg became insistent and tighter against Mark’s genitals. There were some feeble steps and Mark fell to the bed, Felix next, straddling his hips. Felix captured his lips once more and chaffed his bulge against Mark’s making them both moan inside the other’s mouth.

“God, wait a second” Mark groaned. He reached inside his jeans to adjust his erection vertically to feel and make Felix feel more of his hardness. “Uh, okay, two seconds” he moved into a sitting position, grabbed Felix’s waist tightly and bounced their way back to where the pillows laid.

“Woah!” Felix yelped and gripped Mark’s shoulders, startled.

Mark sat back against the headboard, Felix’s legs were still both his sides, the golden-haired on top of him “Uh, yeah I guess this um-pffttt” The little strings of Felix’s pashmina went inside Mark’s mouth when he turned to him, he spew them out comically.

“Yeah, this is totally not a boner killer” Felix laughed, his face still flushed.

Mark felt little offended, embarrassed and incredulous. This had never happened to him before. He grinned anyways, enjoying Felix’s laughter and the now more relaxed atmosphere. When the blond ceased giggling for a moment, the American dug his hands inside Felix’s pants and grabbed a handful of his ass. Felix gasped, arching his back, then moaned and writhed as Mark pulled at his backside and grinded their boners together.

Felix got the hang of it and started rocking his hips rhythmically just like the night before in the club. Mark’s hands were still grasping his cheeks roughly, impatient. Felix’s whines and pants were driving Mark _crazy_ ; he had never heard sexiest noises in his entire life. They were vulnerable yet masculine and _God, so desperate._

Mark could feel the moist heat on the front side of his and Felix’s jeans and he knew they had to disappear. He took a hand out of the Swedish’s jeans and - not so subtly - brushed his thumb against Felix’s zipper and button then hooked his index finger in one of the belt loops and pulled slightly.

Felix chuckled weakly “Yeah, okay” he whispered. He got up to his knees, his crotch facing Mark’s face; he pushed his jeans down to his thighs and smirked when Mark gulped audibly at the sight of the graceful outline of the other’s manhood inside his striped briefs. He knee-stepped out of them completely and sat back down on Mark’s lap, an inviting and eager look on his cute face. Mark smiled dimly, nervous. He undid his jeans and lifted his butt to pull them down; Felix raised himself again to let Mark get rid of the garment.

“Mpphhhfuck” Felix let out a breathy moan as he sat down and Mark’s clothed dick nestled on his perineum, feeling the now more tangible warmth, shape and full rigidity of it even with the two layers of cotton in the way. He looked down at Mark, a little uneasy.

“I don’t know” Mark mumbled.

“Huh?” Felix raised a brow, his eyes hooded.

“I don’t know how far we’re gonna take this, Felix. I don’t know and neither do you.”

Felix thought for a moment “Take off your shirt” he chewed his lip.

“Felix…”

“I thought you were shameless" his expression and the tremor on his voice made clear that he didn’t want to think. It revealed that if he stopped and think, he would regret it. And probably Mark would too.

Mark yanked at his collar, smoothly taking his shirt off. Felix let out another delighted noise; openly admiring the brunet’s toned body. Mark flexed his muscles making the blond hum appreciatively and giggle a little. Mark tugged at the other’s shirt and Felix obeyed, lifting the hem of his shirt up and out of his arms and head. Mark licked his lips and smiled at the gorgeously wan chest, some dark blond dusted on it. He looked up at Felix and cupped the blond’s ribcage, running his thumbs over both nipples; the other shuddered and whined silently.

“Wow…” he breathed.

“What?” Mark kept his eyes glued to Felix’s face, studying it while he rubbed his nipples with his thumbs again and again.

“Mmmhh… Holy- _Aahh_ ” he interrupted himself with a moan “I didn’t… _Fan_ …know I was this sensitive”

“That’s fucking cute” the American gave a low chuckle and kissed the other’s collarbone.

“Shut up” Felix laughed.

They both laughed, either at the conversation or the overwhelming incredulousness of the situation. When the mirth died down, they stayed silent for a few minutes. They knew that if they stopped they would feel the increasing anxiety and uncertainty but they couldn’t stop themselves.

Felix sighed and left Mark’s lap, shifting back a little, uncertainty written all over his face. Mark got to his knees and leaned closer, brushing his lips with the Swede’s. When the other didn’t protest he kissed him, tenderly at first then growing incredibly impatient. Felix broke the kiss; he rested his forehead on the brunet’s chest and palmed his erection making him groan.

“Fuck, Mark…” Felix breathed and looked at Mark, his voice high with urge “Take them off” he said hooking his index finger in the elastic waistband of Mark’s underwear.

The American stared at Felix’s lecherous visage, a little uneasy, but an obscene gesture from the Swedish’s mouth was enough for Mark to have him out of bed and on his knees.  Mark got out of bed too, standing in front of the kneeling blond, his fingers suddenly forgetting how to work at the sight of the unbelievably bright, but at the same time dim with lust, blue eyes looking up at him.

Before he could even process anything, Felix leaned closer to his crotch and mouthed the outline of his cock, warm moist breath sending a startling bolt of pleasure through his abdomen and all over his chest.

“Oh my GOD” Mark grunted staring down at Felix. The Swede met his eyes and stuck his tongue out slowly, and licked Mark’s clothed member “Fuck…Fuck…” he threw his head back and shivered when he felt some digging on his thighs.

“C’mon” Mark could feel Felix whispering hotly against his skin while nuzzling his underbelly “Take it out”

Mark finally convinced his hands to cooperate and slid his briefs down, just above his thighs, freeing his throbbing manhood. Felix let out a half-moan half-gasp when he saw it. “Oh wow…” he gulped.

The brunet blushed and chuckled nervously “…What?”

“It’s…” Felix bit his lip “ _So_ thick”

Mark made a little strangled noise; he was both embarrassed and incredibly aroused by the praise. He yelped when Felix took his cock in his hand, grabbing it delicately, his index finger making circular motions on the head, already slippery with precum. Mark breathed unevenly, feeling way too hot and heavy, he couldn’t believe how good Felix was with his hand; he even made that wrist twist when he was near the head.

 A sudden hefty coldness ran across his chest. Felix was _good at this_. What did it mean? Had he done this before? With other youtubers? The Swede was handsome, adorably witty and had a nice lithe body. Everybody knew this, girls and boys. He’d even heard some of his fellow ‘Let’s Players’ talk about Felix in a sexual way, he would roll his eyes and take it as a weird joke everyone made from  time to time. But right now, it felt way too personal.

He locked eyes with Felix again, just in time for the other to start lapping at the already reddened head in his hand, letting out a low pleased hum when he took it inside his mouth and sucked at it slowly.

“Holy fuck!” Mark grunted, involuntarily grabbing a handful of Felix’s golden hair and shoved inside his mouth earning a high-pitched noise from the blond. Felix put his hands on Mark’s hips, digging his nails hard against the taut muscle, preventing Mark to thrust any further without his permission. Felix kept sucking eagerly and sloppily; wet, slurping noises filled the room as his head bobbed quicker and Mark felt weaker and weaker every second. Mark could see, in the corner of his eye, that Felix was pressing the heel of his hand against his own clothed hardness.

The wonderful feeling and sight of the gorgeous blond sucking him off, filling his mouth with his dick, leaving the full reddish lips glistening, gave him a violent shudder of pleasure. He wanted more.

Mark pet the yellowish hair kindly and Felix looked up, releasing Mark’s manhood “Get up” Mark commanded and smirked when he felt the goose bumps on Felix’s nape. Felix obeyed and stood up, Mark wasted no time in kissing him fervently earning a silent whine from the other man. The taste of himself in Felix’s mouth was making him ache with craving. “Felix…” one of his hands traveled across Felix’s pliant chest, the other rested on his hip, making his way to the other’s ass and exploring his cleft gingerly. Felix gasped lightly and Mark made an insistent noise, like a kid who can’t get dessert. “Felix” he repeated, a big lump in his throat making it difficult to breathe.

“..Yes” Felix whispered quickly, closing his eyes.

“Do you-“

“I don’t need it” Felix said quickly, interrupting Mark, a strong flush covered his cheeks as he confessed.

Mark felt the freezing tremor across his ribcage again “Okay then” he said roughly. He saw the dirty blond brows furrow for a split second before he turned Felix around and placed him face down onto the mattress a little too harsh, drawing out a little ‘Oof’ from the Swede.

The brunet raised Felix’s hips and placed a heavy hand between his shoulder blades so his ass was in the air, but his torso still rested on the bed. He positioned his prick between Felix’s clothed round cheeks and started thrusting ever so slightly, knowing the other could still feel the hotness of his flesh and friction through the thin layer of cotton. Felix moaned softly and practically melted on the sheets at Mark’s subtle but titillating stimulation. It was both relaxing and incredibly arousing.

“Mmm…Mark…” Felix practically mewled “Put it in, already” the prompt wasn’t insistent nor hurried but it had a hint of _need_ that Mark could very well identify with.

He rolled the waistband of Felix’s underwear down until it was just below his thighs. Mark couldn’t resist squeezing and practically digging his nails on the pale soft buttocks in front of him and, without a second thought, he hardly smacked a butt cheek earning a surprised cry from Felix who threw his head forward and shivered.

Felix’s skin was so delicate and wan that it quickly reacted to the abrupt abuse and Mark’s handprint appeared piece by piece on the now reddened cheek. Mark rubbed it gently with his big heavy hand before spanking the blond again and again, drawing more loud eager moans from him. Mark chuckled; he couldn’t believe how much Felix was enjoying himself. _The kinky bastard_ he thought to himself. Mark ran his tongue over the flushed skin, adding the heat of his mouth to the burning of the lacerated flesh and Felix shuddered once more.

The American placed the head of his cock near Felix’s entrance, rubbing and teasing it. He leaned over to hear Felix’s rapid breathing, placing wet, sensual kisses along his back “You like that?” He whispered mildly against Felix’s ear, making him moan by how low his voice was pitched “Tell me. You like it?” He repeated when he heard no answer.

“Mmhm…” Felix made the weakest confirmation sound, making Mark chuckle. He should be at his mercy like this all the time.

Mark’s teeth scrapped at Felix’s nape as he whispered again “Open up, pretty boy” was all the warning Felix got before Mark slid inside of him slow but mercilessly, letting out a long fierce groan, making Felix’s trembling whine almost inaudible. He stayed there for a couple of minutes, relishing the tight, moist hotness of Felix’s insides. It wasn’t until Felix wriggled his hips followed by an eager moan, that Mark regained his ability to move and think.

The brunet thrusted shallowly, he wasn’t in a hurry, also, Felix’s impatient noises were both fun an amazingly arousing to hear.

“Mark…” The blond whimpered “…Hurry the fuck up…”

A drop of sweat ran across Mark’s temple.

“…Please”

“ ‘Please’ “ Mark reached and tugged Felix’s hair “That’s the magic word”

*


End file.
